


Mission Break

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Background Character Death, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, because magical dragon scales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai keeps Yusaku company as he prepares to leave for Den City.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 24: Partner & Secret Injury





	Mission Break

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that I only watched the first episode of VRAINS months ago. This is also a sort of prequel to a story I plan on writing once I've seen more of VRAINS, but we'll see how compatible the two will end up being.

"So you'll head back to Den City right away then?" Judai asked.

They just wrapped up a mission. It went south when their target decided that all of his personnel needed to be taken out for security reasons. Not that he was wrong to assume that he got infiltrated, but apart from Yusaku and Judai everyone had genuinely been down with the whole evil thing. Nevertheless they made it out alive. Whenever or not any of the others, including their target, did after the cleanup crew arrived was doubtful.

They'd gone straight to the locker room after a quick debrief. Judai sat on a bench and watched as Yusaku reorganized his locker. He took out all the things he would take with him. Replaced them with items that were too dangerous to take with him. Judai was a bit jealous that Yusaku could keep his locker that organized in the first place. Then again, he didn't have all of his belongings stored in there unlike Judai.

"Yes, they unearthed a possible connection to the Lost Incident as well as a person of interest I should try to make contact with. I want to get to it asap." He grimaced. "Though it means I'll have to go to high school."

Judai laughed. "Well, at least you're finally getting somewhere."

Yusaku nodded. He turned to Judai about to say something when he saw that Judai was still in the clothes from the mission. "Are just going to sit there all day?"

"What can I say? After all that running around sitting is like a luxury." He stretched his legs out pointedly, wiggling his feet.

"Don't you get enough rest at night?"

"No, do you?"

Yusaku stayed silent and turned back to his locker. His eyes scanned over its contents again, going over the list he had in his head.

"I can just send you whatever you need in an amazon package."

"You _would_ do that," Yusaku muttered to himself. Judai pretended that he didn't hear him.

Yusaku closed his locker, zipped up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. When he turned back to Judai he looked like any normal teen. Almost. No one should have the look in their eyes that Yusaku had, especially not someone Yusaku's age.

"I'll leave you to your 'luxury' then."

"Why thank you." Judai grinned. "Good luck in Den City."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Right back at you."

Yusaku hesitated. He stared at Judai as his mind worked over something. What it was Judai couldn't tell. Maybe Yusaku couldn't either, judging by his growing frustration. In the end, he shook his head and walked towards the door behind Judai. He laid a hand on Judai's shoulder as he passed him.

"Stay safe."

Judai's grin softened. He lightly patted Yusaku's arm. "You too."

Yusaku squeezed his shoulder slightly before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Only once Judai could no longer hear his footsteps did he allow himself to hiss in pain. He pulled his shirt up and looked at the mess of scales and metal pieces that was his side. He hated it when bullets shattered when they made contact with his scales. The splinters always lodged into them so painfully, though they thankfully never pierced them. Yusaku must've thought that the shot missed him. Guess the ugly brown blazer he had to wear for the mission was good for something.

He pulled a pair of tweezers from his shoe. He took to carrying one around at all times since it kept on happening. But right as he was about to get to work on the first splinter, a clawed hand took over.

"You should've told him," Yubel said, pulling it out.

"I know." He grunted in pain. "But you know how it is. It'd probably end with him sneaking away and doing everything on his own the next time we work together."

"Funny. A person I'm rather close to is just like that."

"Hey-" Judai's protest was cut short when Yubel pulled out another splinter. "At least... At least _I_ know that he'd just follow me anyway. He just thinks I'm too stupid to notice."

Yubel hummed. "If you say so."

Any further conversation was stopped by Yubel thoroughly removing the rest of the bullet. Never showed a hint of mercy. Not that he'd ever ask for it, but it was the principle of the matter. After successful removal, Yubel prodded his scales back into their correct positions. It would make it easier to turn them back into skin once they stopped hurting.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He fumbled with it a bit, trying not to agitate his scales as he pulled it out. A message from the boss. New mission. Collect a few dead drops. Not something he usually did, but it should be easy enough even in his condition.

"Think we're up to it?"

"After lunch."

"After lunch."


End file.
